


A Twist in Personalities

by ShinkengerRedBlue



Series: Requests [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/ShinkengerRedBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is a sweet girl, who has to step in when bad girl Marinette almost punches Adrien in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twist in Personalities

**Author's Note:**

> For superuniquecheesecakebird who wanted Sweet!Chloe and Bad Girl!Marinette

It wasn't Chloe's fault she was poor. It wasn't Chloe's mom's fault she was a widow that had to juggle two jobs in order to support Chloe. Chloe knew her mother got money from the insurance company since father was killed in a car accident but it just wasn't enough. So Chloe had make due and even though her leggings had signs of stretching and her shirt was no longer a decent shade of white, she made due. Chloe tried her best in school, knowing her education would eventually, hopefully, get her a good paying job. 

Thankfully the classroom she was put in, had other students that didn't make fun of her for being poor. They accepted her, made her their friend and were so nice to her. The only thing that was a problem with their classroom, didn't have to with her but with two other kids. Adrien was a nice looking boy, with golden hair like her and deep green eyes. He was nice to Chloe, so they were able to get along just fine. The other kid was a young girl named Marinette, who reminded Chloe of a panther. She was cold to everyone except Nathanael and Rose because who could get mad at Rose? Marinette was always dressed in dark colors, her hair in ponytails. The funny thing to Chloe was that even though Marinette was mean to everyone, they still included her in their fun. In any activity they did, Marinette did as they asked her, grudgingly but perfect. 

Today was a bit different. To be honest, Chloe hadn't been paying attention when it happened but when she looked up, she saw Marinette holding up Adrien by his shirt. Chloe looked around but nobody was doing anything because they were afraid of Marinette, ever since they watched her punch a man unconscious. He deserved it for trying to hit on Rose but still, it was scary. Chloe got up, somebody had to do something. 

“Now guys come on. Marinette put him down.”

Everyone turned to Chloe, who puffed her face out in determination. Marinette eyed Chloe as if she was looking at her for the first time. In Marinette's eyes, Chloe was a kitten trying to stand up, cute but not scary at all. Marinette fought the urge to drop Adrien and go cuddle Chloe, instead she increased the strength of her hold on Adrien. 

“Now why would I do that?”

Chloe put her hands on her hips and Marinette held in her smile, “I don't know what he did to make you mad but there are better ways to get back at him besides hurting him. I doubt his father would stand for you hitting him.”

Marinette smirked, “You'd be surprised.” But Chloe had a point. Marinette made it a point to lay low and she was going to keep it that way. She turned to Adrien and pulled him closer, hissing in his face,

“You can't imagine the life I've lived. So if you ever talk about my mother again, I'll make sure you disappear for a while.”

And with that, Marinette let Adrien go. Adrien swallowed down his fear before rolling his eyes and sitting down. Marinette on the other hand, turned to Chloe and raised an eyebrow. “Happy?”

Chloe smiled, “Very.”

Chloe sat down, not noticing everyone looking at her in wonder. Chloe had told Marinette not to hurt Adrien and she listened. What a miracle. Marinette sat down, still eyeing Chloe. She looked at Chloe's outfit, her eyes narrowing and her mind making connections. Her hand went to her phone, texting at a fast pace. She asked a couple of questions and got the answers she needed. Thank god it was rest time and so she went outside to make an important phone call. When she came back smirking evilly, Nino who was the closest to her, wondered what her smile before shaking his head. He didn't want to know.

The day went by without any more incidents and Chloe went home, unknowing of what was about to happen. Chloe came home to her mother crying on the couch, her phone in her hand. Chloe ran up to her mother, hugging her.

“What happened?”

Her mother started laughing, “Chloe I got offered the job of a lifetime. I can quit my other jobs!”

Chloe grinned, “What kind of job?”

Her mother hugged Chloe back, “I get to be the head chef at the new restaurant downtown. It's called The Little Ladybug and with the bigger paycheck, we can have a better life baby.”

Chloe smiled, “That's great mother. I'm so happy for you.”

And when morning came and her mother went to her new job, Chloe felt like life was finally going to change. When she opened her locker at school, she was surprised to find a present for her. She opened the box and found a beautiful dress. It was baby blue, with a sweetheart neckline. It had a silver tulle skirt and small silver details. It was beautiful, especially the small silver ladybugs along the bottom of the dress. When she looked for a note, all she found was a small piece of paper with a ladybug on it. She wondered who could have given it to her but she had so no clues, so she decided to hold onto the dress. She wished she could thank the person, unaware of Marinette watching her from a distance, happy that Chloe liked the dress.


End file.
